From the published application for a patent DE 199 21 697 A1 a procedure and a device for setting the engine speed on a driving engine on a working machine is known, which is characterised by the application of a set value for the travelling speed for transportation or road travel for setting the engine speed. This setting of the engine speed takes place according to the position of a throttle lever, which sets the travelling speed of the working machine. An automatic transmission holds this preset travelling speed under heavier loading of the machine by regulating the power of the driving engine. A change of speed is obtained by moving the throttle lever. For this a hand must be removed from the steering wheel. Forwards and backwards travel and the speed are selected with the throttle lever, which controls the variable displacement pump mechanically or via an electronic device.